Aria The Scarlet Angel
by NekoMaichithekid
Summary: Aria H. Kanzaki is a mystery all wrapped up in one. She isn't what she seems. There is more to meet the eye about her. She has secrets that can make her or break her. What happens win she meets her cousin friends? What if her past comes back to haunt her? What will she do win she falls in love? What happens win a certain person comes back for round two?


**Chapter 1: Be My Escape**

**I DON'T OWN Aria the Scarlet Ammo or the Songs that I use for each chapter of the Story those rights go to their rightful owners c:**

**But please enjoy the story**

**/.../- Means she talking through her mind link.**

* * *

_Nightmare:_

_"Such a pretty little girl."_

_"Seems you remember me.", he said as he chuckled at me. _

_I glared at him as he smirked and said __"Such a pretty little thing, to bad I have to kill you."_

_My body was shaken with fear as I looked at the face,that will soon haunt my dreams._

_He smirked as I looked around and noticed for the first time. The room was dark and all it had holding cells. My eyes widen in shock as I looked over at him. He smirked and laughed at my expression of horror._

_BOOM!_

_The lighting came striking down as the rain poured down harder. I looked up into the sky where the ceiling of the room should have been._

_A silhouette of a man appeared as the thunder came striking down. It stopped once he was standing in front of me. My body started to shake as he moved his hands toward me. He ran his hands down my body as he touched_

_I wanted to scream but for some reason, I could not even move. My body froze with fear as he leaned down and took a strand of my pink hair in between his fingers. _

_"Hmm, so divine.", he whispered as he leaned in and nipped at my ear. The man pulled away grabbing something off the table. _

_I turned my head away in shame as the tears started to come down my face. _

_"Aww so a pretty sight when you cry.", he said as he_

_If I can't move my hands how come my mouth isn't moving though. I looked down and noticed that I was off the ground by a few inches. Wait why aren't I even near the ground? I looked up to see my hands wrapped in leather and chains hanging from the nail on the wall._

_The man lifted the whip, swing it in mid air as the end of the whip hit my back with a CRACK._

_I gritted my teeth from crying out in pain from the whip hitting me again._

_CRACK! _

_As the man snapped his wrist again as the whip hit my back. _

_CRACK!_

_The snapped at my back every few seconds._

_ "AHHHHH!", I screamed as once again I was hit with the whip._

_CRACK!_

_The whip kept hitting my back all over, leaving lines vertically down my back._

_"You look so divine covered in blood."_

_CRACK!_

_"AHHH", I screamed as he laughed once more. _

_"GO TO HELL!", I screamed out as he just chuckled " My my what a mouth you got on you. Seems we got to teach you not to use that type of language.", he said as he reached up and snapped his wrist as the whip came down on my back. I bite my lips as the end of the whip landed on my back leaving welts and blood in it wakes._

_"So beautiful!", he said cheerfully as he kept hitting my back over and over again. _

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_END OF NIGHTMARE _

**Aria P.O.V**

**The nightmares never end do they?, thought sadly to myself. I sat up and pulled my covers off me. "Time to get up for school! Aria-Chan! ", Sauna called out as I got up and walked over to my closet not even noticing my mother watching me from the door way. **

**The closet was a simple closet in my room filled with my clothes, weapons,shoes. I stared with a stoic face at the black with red trims uniform. The uniform was a of a normal Japanese school girl. I cringed at how short the skirt was even if it was black. There underneath the skirt and the shirt of my uniform was a bullet-proof vest. **

**I will need to put this on first before I put on the top shirt of my uniform on. Pulling out the uniform and grabbing undergarments for a shower. The hallway wasn't that narrow even if was crowd with stuff. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door. **

**I turned the knob for the hot water in shower on. I pulled my night clothes off, making sure the silver lines on my back were not showing. I did my business in the shower,after I was done wrapping my towel around me. I wiped myself down with the towels. **

** "ARIA-CHAN! BREAKFAST IS READY!", Mother called outside the door. "Okay. I will be down in a bit.", I called back as I pulled on my undergarments. I pulled on the skirt and the vest as I turned to make sure the vest was on. The scars of my back were visible, I paled at the sight of ugly silver lines that went vertically down my back. **

**I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on as I sighed in relief at the fact my ugly scars will not be visible. You can do this Aria, just go act like nothing happened. I was always like this at the sight of my scars. The same scars that were given to me by a certain person, that haunts my dreams to this very day. **

**I brushed my hair with the brush and pulled a ribbon out from the drawer, making sure to put it in a pony-tail tightly. Opening the door, I walked out and went back to my room. I walked back into my room and went to pull my stockings up and pull on my knee-high black boots. **

** The black boots were like combat boots only difference was that it had a 1 inch heel and were laced up. I sighed as I grabbed my guns holsters putting on my legs and extra ammo just in case something happens. Soon after I was done putting my guns in its holster , I put my swords under my shirt and made sure they were hidden underneath my vest and school shirt. **

**I looked around my bedroom to find everything was in its place. "COME EAT ARIA CHAN!", Sauna called up the stairs as I obeyed and walked downstairs to find Sauna and my mother eating their food. Mother set my food on the table as I sat down and dug in. **

**30 Mins later **

**We were off walking down the road to the local bus at 7:45. The bus actually took Sauna and I to our mercenaries high school. Once we pasted by the walls and the shops, we soon arrived at the bus stop. I watched as Sauna honey brown eyes started to sparkle. She ran off to a group I shrugging I pulled out my phone and turned on the song Be My Escape by Relient K with headphones on. **

**The bus arrived as everyone got on the bus and took seats. I decide to sit by myself, in the back while Sauna just followed me to my seat. **

**I turned and said" You can go sit with your friends." Sauna shook her blondish/brownish hair no, that cascading down her shoulders in waves. **

**"Why?", I asked, pulling off my headphones and pausing the song. **

**"You are my cousin.", she stated as her eyes shined with happiness. I cringed as I looked away from her. She sighed and looked out the window for the rest of the ride to school. I cursed myself silently upsetting Sauna wasn't something I wanted to do today. **

**Once the bus stopped, I got up with my honey eyed cousin in tow as we walked down the isle to get to the school grounds. Once we stepped onto the grounds. I looked around not even saying anything as I followed Sauna to our class together, as we walked I noticed there were 3 girls staring at one guy. **

**The guy seemed to staring at someone, I shrugged it off as I continued to walk to class. I walked in with Sauna in tow as I walked over to the teacher. **

**"New student?", she asked as she turned around and looked me over. **

**"Yep." , I said. **

**" Name?" **

**"Aria ." **

**She nodded and looked around and pointed me to a desk by the window. Which I wasn't complaining about that's for sure. I walk to the seat not even noticing everyone was staring at me. Sauna sighed and shook her head and sat down in front of me. While I tuned to teacher out and stared outside. **

**My chin in my palm of my hand. **


End file.
